Found
by furryewokazon
Summary: Sequel to 'Hiding In Your Arms'. Santana felt cold and alone and vulnerable as she lay half naked in her bed, struggling to turn her magical memory of last night into thoughts of regret...


Santana shivered as she began to stir, noticing a radical change in temperature to the familiar warmth she had felt all night. She snuggled deeper into her blankets, desperately searching for that elusive source of heat; it was still early morning yet judging by the faint light teasing against her closed eyelids and Santana knew that if she could just get comfortable again she would be able to fall back into a peaceful slumber.

There was a delicious ache in her belly and a dull tingle between her legs that seemed to niggle at her sleepy, scattered head- making her feel as though she was forgetting something important…

An awareness of her own body brought her closer to waking as she felt goose bumps break out over the bare length of her arms and she hurriedly pulled them under the covers to hug herself as she tried to trap her own body heat. When she encountered only the naked expanse of her upper body her eyes snapped open, sobered instantly as her memory of last night returned.

Her best friend Brittany had agreed to stay the night and though this wasn't out of the ordinary… the direction that their friendship had strayed to last evening now brought her whole understanding of their familiar relationship under question.

Brittany had _touched _her.

Santana had wanted her to, though she hadn't directly asked for it- she _couldn't _ask her best friend such a thing out loud … but there was no denying that she'd definitely thought about it a lot lately- ever since they'd shared their first kiss and it had brought forth a whole new appreciation of Brittany S. Pierce.

And somehow- amazingly, Brittany had just known what she was feeling last night and surprised her by simply _acting_. And once they'd started they hadn't been able to stop…

Brittany had run her hands all over Santana's body until she was aching with a need she didn't even know existed.

Suddenly that tingle between her legs made sense; Brittany had helped her to have her first orgasm leaving her feeling slippery and slick down there even now… and while she had felt satisfied just a moment ago – the tingle was turning into a undeniable throb the more she thought about what Brittany's fingers had felt like touching her so intimately.

Santana groaned in frustration hoping that whatever Brittany had done to her- it hadn't started a chain reaction that meant she'd never stop feeling this want.

Remembering where she was, Santana blushed and looked around to see if Brittany had heard her;

Except… Brittany wasn't anywhere to be found.

Santana's heart plummeted and the panic that overwhelmed her body made her forget about her need as she realised Brittany had left her in the wake of what they had done.

Santana felt cold and alone and vulnerable as she lay half naked in her bed, struggling to turn her magical memory of last night into thoughts of regret, realising that what she had wanted had undoubtedly scared off her best friend.

_'What if Brittany had just been doing what I wanted?' _The thought made Santana sick to the stomach. She had ruined their beautiful friendship.

Santana felt an overpowering urge to cry but just before the first tear could fall she heard the unmistakable footfall of someone running down the hallway from the direction of the bathroom. And just as fast as her relief could set in with the familiar bounce of those steps, Brittany was bursting through her door and scrambling to climb back into bed with her.

Brittany dove under the covers and desperately wrapped herself around Santana, shivering as she nuzzled her face into Santana's warm neck.

"San," Brittany squealed her warning, "Don't get up- its freezing!"

A happy giggle bubbled out of Santana before she could contain it and she found herself squeezing her arms around Brittany's back taking more reassurance from the embrace than Brittany probably realised.

Then as an afterthought Santana remembered she was still topless and Brittany was back on top of her, pressing down firmly and squashing her breasts. Her face flushed and that heat she'd been missing was suddenly a little overwhelming as Brittany squirmed against her.

"You're right, it is cold," Santana lied, "I should put my shirt back on."

Santana tried to sound blasé- like it wasn't a big deal that she'd shrugged off her shirt just so Brittany could play with her breasts last night. She just knew that if she could get that one barrier back on she might feel less susceptible to the effect Brittany was having on her.

"Wait-" Brittany's shy plea sounded into her neck, "Not yet, I'll keep you warm."

Santana continued to blush as Brittany's hands found her hips and slid up her sides to hold her ribcage.

"Brittany," Santana whispered nervously, "My parents might come in…"

"No they won't," Brittany said surely as she raised her head to look at Santana. "They left a note- they've gone out."

"Oh," Santana replied lamely as she stared up at Brittany above her.

They were home alone.

Though she felt shy under Brittany's intense gaze, Santana couldn't look away and searched her friend's face for any clue on what the blonde was feeling. When Brittany's eyes flicked down to her lips, Santana's breath caught as she realised what Brittany was thinking of doing next…

It was broad daylight- well close enough anyway that a kiss now would be outwardly ignoring every unspoken rule about their reoccurring 'more than friends' behaviour of late- something they usually tried not to acknowledge by simply not making a big deal about it. After their first kiss they'd only had the courage to continue to do so under the guise that boys found two girls making out to be hot and eventually when they'd started kissing in bed before going to sleep at night, at least the dark hid the truth from themselves and each other.

But Santana had kissed Brittany last night after flicking on the light to make sure Brittany understood she wasn't trying to hide it. It had been terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Most of all it had been very telling on how far gone their grasp on 'appropriate friendly behaviour' had slipped…

If they kissed now- once again out in the open- there would be no convenient excuse to hide behind and therefore no denying the simple truth that they both just wanted to.

"I want to kiss you…" Brittany voiced that exact truth as she focused fixedly on Santana's mouth.

Santana licked her lips and self-consciously remembered that she'd only just woken up. What if she had bad breath?

She could smell peppermint wafting around Brittany and she realised the blonde had cleaned her teeth during her bathroom visit; the idea that Brittany may have done so at the mere chance of kissing her again sent a shiver down her spine.

Like last night, Brittany was not hiding her intentions very well.

In fact, she was being very obvious.

Brittany leaned closer until her breath was tickling Santana's face.

"Please," Brittany whispered, brushing her lips innocently against Santana's.

The lure of fresh peppermint coupled with Brittany's intoxicating warmth was too much and Santana pressed her mouth firmly against Brittany's making the kiss hard and real.

The kiss continued that way with lips smacking noisily as they pecked at each other's mouth with increasing enthusiasm. When Brittany's hand confidently closed around her naked breast, Santana moaned loudly and opened her mouth licking appreciatively at Brittany's lips. Brittany responded on cue, opening her own mouth to deepen the kiss and lick back at Santana.

As their tongues tussled heatedly, Brittany's groping of Santana's breast became more insistent and Santana could only hold on tight enjoying Brittany's passion and the ripples of pleasure that shot through her body with each squeeze.

When Brittany's hips started rocking against her desperately and the blonde's other hand slid down underneath them to grab at Santana's arse cheek, Santana had to pull away with a loud gasp as Brittany firmly pulled her hips up just in time with hers pushing down. Their pelvic bones ground against each other making them see stars.

"_Brittany, oh_," Santana gasped through a surprised chuckle. "_Slow down._"

"_Can't stop_," Brittany panted as she pressed their lips together again wetly.

Santana realised that while Brittany had given more than her share last night she had expected nothing for herself… if Santana was struggling now with her renewed want then Brittany must surely be about to burst with the amount of arousal she must be feeling.

"_Santana…_" Brittany whined into her mouth.

Santana realised she'd stopped reciprocating which had only increased Brittany's frustration.

"It feels really good but it hurts too," Brittany continued locking onto Santana's eyes. "_I need you_."

Brittany was still humping her without shame but her movements had lost momentum and she was begging Santana to help her with wide confused eyes.

"I… I er-," Santana faltered as her hands moved awkwardly up and down Brittany's back trying to be soothing. "I don't know what to do."

Santana felt embarrassed by her own incompetence. Brittany had seemed to know exactly what to do last night and now when it was her turn to show Brittany how amazing it could feel she wasn't sure what she should do next…

What if she wasn't any good?

Brittany stopped moving above her as she focused on pressing her lips to Santana's gently. This kiss was different from the others- where they had been hot and fervent, this kiss reminded Santana of the secret kisses they shared in bed together. It was no less passionate but much softer as Brittany nibbled playfully on Santana's lower lip encouraging her to play with her. Santana drowned comfortably in the kiss and used her tongue to pull Brittany's into her mouth so she could suck on it experimentally.

When Brittany moaned her approval into her mouth, Santana felt much more reassured that she could make Brittany **feel **after all. So she did it again, sucking Brittany's tongue suggestively.

Brittany pulled away gasping for air and looked down at her with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks.

"**Yes**, you do," Brittany purred and rubbed their noses together.

Santana sent her a dazzling smile before reaching a hand up to grab behind Brittany's neck and pulled the blonde's mouth back down to hers insistently where she wanted it.

Feeling much more confident now, Santana let her hands wander her friend's body curiously- not worrying too much about whether she was _'good_' and focusing more on what Brittany seemed to like. Her hands slid up Brittany's back under her sleep shirt massaging the dancer's strong back muscles which rippled at her touch.

When her hands slid around to tickle Brittany's taut stomach, Santana paused there working up her nerve to touch Brittany's breasts the way Brittany had touched hers. Other than her own she'd never touched someone's breasts before- and up until Brittany started making her question everything, she'd never considered ever wanting to. But thanks to Brittany she knew how nice it felt and she wanted to be able to share that with her friend.

Brittany seemed to sense her nervousness and pulled away from their kiss to nuzzle affectionately at Santana's neck, licking and sucking gently in a few key spots before moving on.

Santana sighed at how nice that felt but was reminded of her task at hand as one of Brittany's hands found hers and helped her slide up the remaining distance to settle over Brittany's small breast as it fell perfectly into her hand.

_"Oh,_" Brittany breathed hotly as she arched into the touch, her hand falling away to grip the bed below beside Santana.

_"Wow,"_Santana agreed in amazement as she tentatively squeezed the swell of flesh enjoying its weight.

Santana brought her other hand up under Brittany's shirt to cup her other breast. She blushed at how much the action of palming Brittany's tits turned her on.

Brittany seemed to be enjoying it too as both her hands found the bedding below and she held her chest up off Santana giving the smaller girl room to move her hands. Her hips never left Santana's though and she absently began nudging them against Santana once more as the ache between her legs intensified.

Using her thumbs, Santana rolled Brittany's hard nipples in slow circles watching as Brittany's eyes closed firmly and her mouth fell open moaning at the sensations she was creating.

Spurred on by the way Brittany was responding to her, Santana got an idea and suddenly shifted her weight, using her legs to roll them both over.

Brittany stared up at her in surprise, momentarily shocked by the change of position as Santana seated herself on Brittany's stomach. But then as Santana pushed her shirt up and tweaked her nipples while wearing a saucy look on her face, Brittany could only whimper through a contented smile.

"This is _really_ hot," Brittany remarked unabashed as she relaxed back against the pillows. Her head rolled from side to side enjoying Santana's blatant fondling. Her eyes didn't close again however, as she realised she rather enjoyed watching Santana work in '_sex mode_' as she sat topless astride her.

Santana knew that Brittany could probably feel the soaked crotch of her shorts pressing wetly against her stomach, blatantly expressing to the blonde how much she was enjoying this newly discovered perk to their friendship.

"If you like this, you're gonna **love **what comes next…" Santana commented knowingly as she lay back down on Brittany and then rolled off to her side, mimicking the way Brittany had lay beside her last night as she touched her.

Brittany seemed to know _exactly _what was coming next and parted her thighs wantonly as she watched Santana and waited...

"Are you ready?" Santana felt obliged to ask, though Brittany's eagerness was answer enough.  
>Santana's hand hovered low on Brittany's stomach.<p>

Brittany bit her lip and nodded.

Wasting no more time with unnecessary teasing, Santana took a deep breath and slid her had deftly down the front of Brittany's shorts. As she encountered Brittany's swollen, slick slit her eyes went wide- not believing the amount of moisture that was pooling between her friend's legs all for her. She gently slid an inquisitive finger down the length of Brittany's sex, enjoying the laboured groan that escaped Brittany and the way she spread her legs even wider for her.

Sliding her finger up and down Brittany's slit; Santana watched Brittany's face closely, noting the way her face scrunched up when she touched a particularly sensitive area. Brittany's eyes were squeezed shut again and she was panting out approving whimpers with every stroke.

When Santana brushed her hand lower straying closer to Brittany's entrance she paused momentarily in indecision- Brittany had not entered her last night after all- but lying there with her hand down her best friend's pants she couldn't deny how badly she wanted to push her finger inside Brittany.

Using her other hand Santana brushed the hair off Brittany's sweaty brow earning her Brittany's attention as she opened her blue eyes- now a much darker shade than Santana was used to seeing.

Watching closely for any sign of discomfort at her action, Santana slowly circled Brittany's wet opening.  
>Brittany's mouth opened in a silent moan and she blinked over at Santana waiting for her to continue...<p>

Santana slowly pressed her finger into Brittany only up until her first knuckle to let Brittany realise what is was that she intended to do and then when Brittany showed no resistance, let her finger slide all the way in to Brittany's tight channel.

"_Santana,_" Brittany exhaled deeply and grabbed at Santana's arm holding her firmly in place.

Santana let Brittany get used to the feeling of her finger inside her, and then just as slowly pulled it back out. Her hand was coated in Brittany's wetness and she felt Brittany's sex squeezing at her retreating finger trying to hold on to her.

Brittany continued to pant out small noises that expressed her surprise and how incredible even Santana's inexperienced touch was making her feel.

As Santana's finger left her, Brittany's hips lifted from the bed searching for more and Santana willingly returned to the sweet spot pressing inside again and enjoying the way Brittany's heated sex swallowed up her finger so readily.

_"Oh, ugh,_" Brittany panted and bent her far knee so she could push on her foot and arch her body up into Santana's touch, rocking her hips onto Santana's hand.

Santana tried to press deeper into Brittany with every rock of the blonde's hips but it was hard to keep up with Brittany's frantic rhythm.

Brittany looked pained now but not in a way that Santana would ever consider stopping… she could tell that Brittany was on the verge of reaching the peak of her pleasure and it doubled Santana's determination to push her over the edge.

Reaching blindly for Brittany's clit with her outstretched thumb, Santana rubbed at Brittany's mound and felt Brittany react when she found her mark. As her thumb rolled over the sensitive nub, Brittany's legs closed tensely around her hand and Santana felt the resulting waves of Brittany's orgasm squeezing at her trapped finger.

Brittany collapsed gasping for air and when she released Santana's trapped hand, Santana pulled free from Brittany's underwear and returned her hand to Brittany's breast… gently rolling a puckered nipple as she lay her head down on the pillow beside Brittany and watched her recover from what she was quite certain had been her first orgasm…

Eventually Brittany's dreamy eyes blinked open and settled on Santana with an unmistakable look of awe on her face.

"That was…" Brittany trailed off unable to find the right words to describe the experience.

"I know right," Santana giggled.

They laid there staring at each other in comfortable silence.

Now that they'd both experienced the _'benefits' _of what they could share together, they realised it was not going to be easy for either of them to forget any time soon...

"Are you still cold?" Brittany asked cutely after a while.

"Nah, I'm actually a little _hot _now…" Santana replied with flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, me too," Brittany agreed with a matching blush.

It was an acknowledgement that neither of them really needed anymore; they both couldn't ignore how much they had enjoyed their newfound sexual intimacy. Yet it was liberating to hear that the urges they'd both feared to let slip to each other were actually felt mutually.

In time they'd have to decisions to make with what they should do with this information.

Eventually they'd have to question what it all means for the two of them.

But until then, Santana figured there was no harm in keeping this newfound knowledge between them. And just to pass the time they could always continue to _"share notes" _some more on the subject…

"Well maybe that's just because we're both still wearing too many clothes?"

_fin._


End file.
